Зеро
, }} , }} }} |image = Drakengard 3= |age = 17 in Novella 18, (17 in appearance) in Prologue 19, (17 in appearance) in DOD3 |bwh = Unknown |cup = D (recorded from groping her) |loves = Michael Mikhail |hates = Smelly things. |favfood = Not picky. |hair = White |eyes = Pink |weight = 55 kg |race = Human in Novella Intoner in Drakengard 3 |sex = Female |ppartner = Mikhail in Branch B, Story Side |price = Adulthood in Branch B, Story Side |mark = Unknown |voicejapanese = Maaya Uchida |voiceenglish = Tara Platt |weapon = Zero's Blade }} Усубени, сменившая свое имя на Зеро после получения силы Интонера, является главным героем Drakengard_3. Она та, кто обладает способностью манипулировать магией через песни. Является самой старшей и самой могущественной среди прочих Интонеров. Зеро безжалостно охотится на своих сестер. Левая рука Зеро - протез. Михаил - ее надежный партнер. Личность Зеро имеет жестокий нрав и легко раздражается, не допуская ничего сложного и повторяющегося. Она мало заботится о своем собственном облике и здоровье из-за своей дальнейшей судьбы. Часто апатичная и мрачная, со склонностью издеваться над кем-либо и чем-либо, что отвлекает ее от главной задачи. В японской версии сценария, она легко переходит на учтивый и вежливый тон. Чаще всего подобное используется ей для создания сатирического оскорбления. Ее надменность иногда высмеивает кого-либо, вызывая смех. В английском сценарии она гораздо больше бранится, а ее голос звучит жестче. Майкл был единственным, кому Зеро доверяла, так как они были близки и хорошо понимали друг друга. Девушку преследуют сны о времени, проведенном вместе с ним до того, как он умер. Изначально она чувствует себя отстраненной от Михаила, так как драконы полностью отличаются. Она отказывается даже называть его по имени и настаивает на том, что Майкл единственный, кто удостоен подобной привилегии. Однако, в ходе их совместных приключений, чувства Зеро смягчаются и она начинает полагаться на него. В конце концов, она привязана к Михаилу чувствами, подобными материнской ласке. В то время как Зеро либо игнорирует, либо угрожает ученикам, которых она берет под свое крыло после убийства их изначальных мастеров, девушка чувствует к ним определенную любовь. Она показывает краткие моменты меланхолии, если они собираются умереть ради нее, но не жалеет, если они вдруг предают ее. Галерея Drakengard 3= - Complete Guide = File:DOD3 Intoner Artwork.png|Zero with the other Intoners File:DOD3 Intoner Artwork2.png|Zero with the other Intoners. File:DOD3_Artwork2.png|Zero with Mikhail and the Intoners. File:DOD3_Zero Artwork2.png|Zero. File:DOD3 Zero Artwork.png|Zero with Mikhail. - SD = File:DD3 One & Zero SD.png|Zero & One. File:Intoners SD.png|Intoners & Mikhail. }} - Concept = File:DD3_Zero_Artwork.png|Zero. zero face.jpg|Zero's profile art Zero art.jpg|Concept art of Zero Zero's stuff.jpg|Zero's Equipment zero concept.jpg|Concept art of Zero's attire Zero concept art.jpg|Zero's attire concept art fake zero art.jpg|Art of the fake Zero DOD3.jpg|Concept art of the game's cover - Novella = File:DD3_Zero_Artwork2.png|Zero's novella. }} - CGI = File:DD3_Zero_CGI7.png File:DD3_Zero_CGI6.png File:DD3_Zero_CGI.png File:DOD3_Zero_CGI11.png File:DOD3_Zero_CGI10.png File:DOD3_Zero_CGI9.png File:DD3 Zero CGI2.png File:DOD3_Zero_CGI12.png File:DD3_Zero_CGI5.png File:DOD3_Zero_CGI13.png File:DD3_Zero_CGI4.png File:DOD3 Zero CGI8.png File:DD3_Zero_CGI3.png - Renders = - Icons = File:DD3_Zero_Icon.png Tumblr n40y5tnnmU1qgirq1o1 500.png - Portraits = File:DD3_Zero_Portrait2.png File:DD3_Zero_Portrait.png - DLC = File:DD3_Zero_SS42.png File:DD3_Zero_SS43.png File:DD3_Zero_SS40.png File:DD3_Zero_SS41.png }} }} |-|Utahime Five = - Screenshots = DDU5 Zero SS.png efvhtRQ.jpg battlereadyZERO.jpg ZeroU5-11-28.jpg tumblr_mywykaBk0D1qma6i5o1_1280.jpg }} |-|Shi ni Itaru Aka = File:Zero SnIA3.jpg File:Zero SnIA2.jpg |-|Other Appearances = - Artwork = File:LoV Artwork - Zero.png File:LoV Artwork - Zero & Mikhail.png }} - SINoALICE = Zero-breaker-sinoalice.jpg|Zero/Breaker artwork Zero-cleric-sinoalice.jpg|Zero/Cleric artwork }} История Zero - A Rain to End and a Flower to Begin. Зеро - это просто прозвище, у нее никогда не было реального имени, которое бы дали ей при рождении. Самое старое ее воспоминание - мать, кричащая на нее. Ее мать...Постоянно била ее по спине до той поры, пока девочка не утратила ощущение боли. Зеро не винила мать за жестокость, ведь она размышляла о том, что женщина просто не знала других способов воспитания. Девушка давно приняла то, что она никогда не была желанным ребенком и назойливым вредителем, мешающим жить ее матери. Когда Зеро была ребенком, она продала ее в проституцию. Однажды она объединилась с девочкой-проституткой, которой доверяла и решила назвать ту Индиго(по цвету глаз). В свою очередь, Зеро получила прозвище Усубени (Опять же, по цвету глаз). Они решили украсть из борделя столько золота, сколько смогли бы унести и сбежать. Постоянный клиент Индиго ждал их около городских ворот. Оказалось, что Усубени нужна была Индиго только для того, чтобы вынести как можно больше денег, потому первая была полна решимости убить Зеро, так как необходимость в ней пропала. Зеро была схвачена и отправлена обратно в приют. В конечном счете, она решила убить всех в борделе и сбежать. Она прихватила все найденные деньги, но едва Усубени смогла что-то сделать с ними, как была схвачена бандитами, едва избежав очередного попадания в проституцию. Пришлось Зеро взять себе столько денег, сколько ей было нужно. Бродя в очередной раз по городу, который не знал ее лица, Зеро встретила человека, имя которого она не помнила. Он был одним из покровителей борделя, где Усубени работала. Когда он узнал ее, она почему-то не смогла заставить себя убить его, когда он приблизился к ней. Они жили вместе в одном доме и делили причудливую жизнь этого мира вместе. Однако, Зеро заболела смертельной и очень заразной болезнью, и, опасаясь за свою жизнь, мужчина бросил ее, не пытаясь продать в рабство вновь. Усубени убила этого человека, отрезав ему голову, отмечая, что он был крайне удивлен в последние минуты своей жизни. Продолжая свои блуждания, девушка решила, что убьет каждого, кто заметит ее и ее желания. Она убила столько людей(независимо от возраста и пола), что давно потеряла им счет. Однажды она ворвалась в чужой дом за едой и разделалась с каждым членом семьи. Когда старшая дочь обратилась к Зеро с вопросом о том, зачем она это делала, девушка вдруг поняла, что убийства для нее стали сродни рефлексам и больше не требовали причины. Когда болезнь Усубени достигла пиковой формы, она была схвачена и помещена в камеру вместе с пятью другими девушками, которые замышляли что-то против нынешнего Лорда тех земель. Эти девочки подвергались ужасным пыткам, в то время как Зеро получала только лишь несколько ударов плетью. Девушки умирали одна за одной - наша героиня была последней. Наконец, болезнь Зеро настигла ее, когда она начала кашлять кровью. В последние минуты девушка смотрела на красивый розовый цветок, который поднимался из земли. Цветок, который она видела, оживил ее, укоренившись в ее теле. Зеро стала орудием разрушения, благодаря которому цветок стремился к дальней цели - уничтожить человечество. Именно это дало Усубени силу Поющей Богини - Интонера. Зеро попыталась уничтожить цветок, совершив самоубийство, но это привело лишь к тому, что цветок создал еще пять Интонеров и разделил между ними силы Зеро. Девушка видит создание своих сестер как свою собственную ошибку, поэтому она решает убить их сама. DLC. Пролог Зеро. Первая встреча Зеро с Майклом происходит тогда, когда он был вовлечен в ее битву с солдатами Каерулы. Дракон предпринял попытку убить Зеро, но она просто использовала его огневую мощь и грубую силу чтобы уничтожить вражеских солдат. Во время этих потуг дракон замечает паразитический Цветок, произрастающий в теле девушки, и потешается над реализацией процесса. Как только воители страны Морей были разгромлены, Майкл не стал продолжать свои атаки на Усубени и попросил ее с ним поговорить. Во время перемещения Зеро в горы, Майкл хотел побольше разузнать о Цветке. Он объяснил Интонеру, что внутри самих драконов заложено, будто бы они являются естественными врагами Цветка и что только драконья раса причисляется к существам, способным его уничтожить. Майкл соглашается помочь Зеро в убийстве ее сестер и забрать ее жизнь тогда, когда задача будет выполнена. Далее Майкл испытывал силу Поющей Богини и силу ее власти на Цветком, поручив Усубени убить волшебных зверей в горном замке в обмен на то, что он сам ее сейчас не убьет. Разумеется, Зеро удалось успешно завершить испытание и Майкл привел ее в страну Лесов для другого теста. Через два месяца дракон устроил устроил завершающее испытание способностей Зеро в Храме Песков. Она одержала победу в бою и, как было обещано, Майкл стал сражаться рядом с ней как друг и верный компаньон. Drag-On Dragoon Utahime Five. Сестры быстро побеждают лордов всех стран мира и разделяют земли между собой. Зеро появляется в отдалении. Наблюдая за битвой она с улыбкой заявляет, что убьет своих сестер, хотя сама была не в полном расцвете сил. Девушка вовремя прибывает в Город Собор город, чтобы остановиться разрушения ее сестер, даруя каждой из них по ученику. Когда Майкл уничтожает Черный Цветок, Зеро обращает свое внимание на Первую. К сожалению, их битва была прервана атакой Бартаса. Drakengard 3: Chapter 0. Зеро встречается с сестрами в Соборном Городе, чтобы убить их, но Ван призывает Габриэля, который убивает Майкла. Зеро теряет одну из ее рук, но ей удается выжить в сражении. Ветка А. Цветок начинает расти из глаза Зеро. Она разыскивает Михаила, реинкарнацию Майкла, и через год окончательно решает положить конец ее сестрам раз и навсегда. До той поры, пока сила песни не выйдет из-под контроля. После устранения Пятой и после успешной вербовки Дито, Зеро собирается отправится в горный район. По пути она, Михаил и Дито сталкиваются с Цербером, который попытался помешать им, но сбежал после потери двух своих голов. Когда группа достигает конца своего похода, то они вновь встречают Цербера и продолжают бой до тех пор, пока собачка не осталась без своей последней головы. Однако, когда Зеро отворачивается от трупа, все еще живая отрубленная голова Цербера нападает на нее сзади, поглощая другую руку Интонера и эффективно убивая ее. Внезапно в глазнице Зеро расцветает гигантский Цветок из которого восстанавливается новое кровавое тело Поющей Богини. Дито шокирован, казалось бы, бессмертной Зеро, тогда как Михаил содрогнулся от ее вида. После успешного противостояния с Первой, Зеро стремится нанести завершающий удар до того, как та призовет Габриэль в бой. Девушка с легкостью одерживает победу над Габриэлем при помощи Михаила, который в конце концов падает от чрезмерного истощения, сказавшегося на нем. Обезумевшая Зеро идет к Первой, которая только закончила свое прощание с исчезающим Габриэлем, после чего добивает ее. Зеро осознает свою глупость, оглядываясь на погибшего из-за сражения Михаила. Она возвращается к нему, говоря, что все закончилось, но ее речь внезапно прерывает клинок(из драконьего клыка), воткнутый в ее спину. Кровь Зеро покрывает белые одежды мужчины - точной копии Первой, в алый цвет. Мужчина говорит, что он является младшим братом Первой и существует только для того, чтобы уничтожить Зеро, если его создательница проиграет. Молодой человек просит Зеро не проявлять к нему ненависти за это, но она отвечает, что никогда никого не ненавидела, даже своих сестер-интонеров. Она просто хотела быть последней выжившей Поющей Богиней, упоминая, что ненависть никогда не имела места в ее действиях и что она собиралась убить себя в конце. Первого опечалило подобное заявление. "И ты думал, что после всего этого я хочу выжить? Мир так не работает. Наконец-то...Это закончилось." Умирающая Зеро тянется к тело Михаила и благодарит его последний миг своей жизни. Ван-брат убеждается в смерти Зеро и обращается к мертвой Первой и пытается понять, что ему делать и как ему жить в мире без защиты Поющих Богинь. Ветка B: Цена. После победы над Рафаэлем, Михаил признается Зеро, что его тело было поражено слишком большим количеством токсинов. Это приводит к смерти дракона и помешательству Зеро - она сильно ругается на Михаила, ведь тот снова оставил ее наедине с проклятием Цветка. (Без дракона она не сможет умереть) В этот момент интонер вспоминает о своих способностях и исполняет песнь - мощное заклинание. Используя все свои силы, Зеро благодарит дракона за все и исчезает. Михаил просыпается спустя какое-то время, ощущая головокружение. Он также обнаруживает в своей пустой глазнице цветок, в точности такой же, как был у Усубени. Дракон задается вопросом и язвительный детский голос отвечает ему. Все выглядит так, будто бы Михаил беседует с Зеро. Ветка C: Рвота. После одержания победы над Первой Михаил умирает от полученных ран, из-за чего Ван насмехается над Зеро. Усубени не в силах справиться с утратой дракона и своими сожалениями на этот счет, потому ее начинает тошнить. Покачиваясь от слабости, она покидает место последней битвы и направляется на поиск другого дракона, которого с большой вероятностью ей найти не удастся. Ветка D: Цветок. Зеро благополучно поглощает Ван и позволяет цветку расцвести внутри нее. Они переносятся в "Мир Духа/Мир Духов", где появляются громадные статуи шести Поющих Богинь. Михаил выполняет обещание и уничтожает их. Во время того, как статуи распадаются на куски, Аккорд заявляет, что разрушительная сила Цветка была запечатана в духовном мире и его угроза аннулирована, пускай возможность разрыва печати никуда не исчезает. Аккорд так же говорит о том, что пускай записывающая функция для Зеро была сломана(Версия Аккорд, приписанная к Усубени), она все еще уверена, что Зеро еще где-то жива и скоро они снова встретятся. Drag-On Dragoon 3 Side Story Чтобы спасти жизнь Михаила, Зеро формирует с ним пакт, перенося Цветок в него и регрессируя в свое детское состояние. Зеро очень быстро была убита Ван-братом из-за чего Михаэль тоже погиб. SINoALICE После окончания ветки D Зеро каким-то таинственным образом возрождается в Библиотеке, в основной среде, где происходят события игры. Пускай изначально воскрешенный Интонер смущен окружением, он быстро возобновляет привычную для себя тенденцию - убивать все в поле зрения. После уничтожения первой волны Кошмаров, она воссоединяется с очеловеченной версией Михаила,что заставляет ее немедленно перенаправить свою текущую цель на возвращение последнего в привычную форму дракона. Кроме того, она перестает выражать радость, когда видит его снова, приходя к мысли, что эта радость будет мимолетной. По мере прохождения воссоединившимися товарищами Библиотеки, Гишин и Анки (Навигационные персонажи) временами беспокоят их, утверждая, что для них они полезны, чем только вызывают раздражение Зеро. Она не наслаждается своим новым шансом пожить. Когда Зеро и Михаил сталкиваются с другими версиями Интонеров в виде Кошмаров, Зеро признает их страдания и безжалостно режет их. Она постепенно убеждает себя, что она и в самом деле находится сейчас в аду и пытается найти какую-то горькую радость от того, что ей снова приходится убивать своих сестер. Кошмар Ван захватывает Михаила темным туманом, который отделяет его от Зеро. Интонер спешит ему на помощь и продолжает прорываться через Кошмары Библиотеки и ее сестер, несмотря на то, что ее силы уже исчерпаны. Именно это подразумевается в повествовании Михаила и истории его профессии (Job Story), ведь Зеро не сопротивляется, когда восстановленный дракон Михаил убивает ее снова. Экипировка Зеро и цветок могут быть собраны в качестве символической экипировки на протяжении всего коллаборационного ивента. Детали * Зеро - первый главный герой женского пола в серии игр. * Зеро - единственный главный герой, который также будет последним боссом в той же игре. * Ее эмблема имеет сходство с эмблемой Пакта Каима. У Зеро это переработанная версия с цветочным мотивом. * Ее протезная рука может двигаться только из-за паразита, который внутри неё. * Регенерация Зеро может быть прервана, если что-то помешает ей подняться из своего цветка. * Зеро имеет общие элементы внешности со своими сестрами: ** Общая цветовая схема с Первой (преимущественно белый с черным цвета). ** У нее и Второй есть цветок как элемент дизайна (у Зеро в правом глазу, у Второй - в волосах). ** Одинаковые с Третьей заколки (с тем же самым положением, над левым глазом). ** Бронированная левая рука, как и у Четвертой. ** Общие с Пятой наплечные украшения. * В опросе «Dengeki Online's» Drakengard 3 по популярности Зеро занимает четвертое место. Категория:Персонажи Категория:Протагонист Категория:Интонер Категория:Босс Категория:Антагонист Категория:Играбельный персонаж Категория:Drakengard 3